Maddester: two Sophie: nowt
by multifandom-feels
Summary: Had it really been a year since she had met Sophie? Dressed in a elf t-shirt, Maddie was going to make this day one to remember. My take on Christmas Day at the Webster's this year.


**I was originally planning to upload this a week before Christmas Day but now DS have released Corrie's XMas spoilers, I'm doing it now. I had this idea in my head for ages and now seeing a picture of what Sophie and Maddie are getting up at Christmas, you can see what I had planned the day to be like for them. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>If someone told her last year that she would wake up this morning to a Christmas Card addressed to the home that she shared with girlfriend, Sophie and her family, from her brother, Ben, who was living down the other end of the country, happy, adopted by a set of parents better for him than she could have ever imagined, she would have defiantly told them to do one.<p>

But alas, there she was, stood in the middle of the living room in her pyjamas, ripping open the envelope. It was a personalized card; Ben was on the front holding a snowball in his hand, wearing his winter clothes. Maddie recognised the house he was stood outside of as the one he was living in from when she went down to visit him for a month. She read the content before putting it on top of the fireplace, alongside the other cards Kevin and Sophie got from residents on the street.

Maddie looked over at the Christmas tree that stood in the corner of the room. She found it mad to think she helped set it up and put the decorations on it. She smiled as she remembered picking Jack up so he could place the star on top of the tree.

She didn't feel like she deserved to be in the house, _or_ the house she was going to be spending her evening in. Why was she being accepted into a home she broke into for a watch and punched the owner's boyfriend in the face in the process? She ruined Sally and Tim's Christmas, meant to be the happiest day of the year, a day of joy and to be grateful for, and there she was, only thinking of herself. Maddie didn't fell like she was worthy of it.

Maddie turned her head sharply. She didn't hear Sophie come downstairs.

"Hey," Sophie said softly, coming up behind Maddie. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and kissed her cheek. "Good morning and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Maddie replied then turned her head to gave Sophie a chase kiss. "Kevin's taken Jack to Pam's for his presents."

Again, Maddie looked over at the tree. Some of the presents under there were for her, she couldn't quite believe it. She couldn't remember the last time she celebrated properly. Even crazier, she had brought presents to go under the tree. Working at the garage and the factory she earned money to go out and buy presents. Together, she and Sophie went out and got gifts for Sally, Tim, Kevin, and Jack. Then one day, while Sophie was at work all day and she had the day off, Maddie ran into the Trafford Centre to get Ben's presents which she wrapped with Sophie and they sent them off the other day. Maddie surprised herself when she managed to wrap up the things she got for her girlfriend, hide them and keep it a secret up until this morning. Kevin smiled when he saw Maddie had gotten up earlier to put them under the tree so Sophie didn't suspect a thing.

"Is that a card from Janet and Mike?" Sophie leaned over Maddie to get a closer look. "Aw, Ben looks so cute."

Seeing Ben so happy and knowing both she and her brother were in a better place than ever, Maddie planned to make this Christmas Day one to remember.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Sophie and Maddie waited for Kevin and Jack to return from Great Aunt Pam's house before they opened their presents together. Sat in the living room together, Jack was sitting on his legs on the floor, her eyes hungry on what gifts were for him. She joined him and pulled him onto her lap after she retrieved the presents she had brought for everyone.<p>

"Open mine first," Sophie said, handing over what present belonged to who. Kevin eyed at the red wrapping paper with little Santa's on it before he opened his.

"New shirts?" he asked, unfolding the three that sat in his lap one by one.

"For wearing at home or out only," Sophie pointed at him. "You've ruined all your best shirts because you wear them to work."

"You sound like your Mother," Kevin commented, snickering. Sophie gasped almost instantly, her mouth forming an 'O' shape. She heard Maddie snigger as well and she shot evil eyes at her girlfriend.

During their little joke, Jack had ripped open his present. He was a child, who could blame him for being excited at Christmas? He didn't care for conversation or what everyone else got. Of course he had got the biggest present from Sophie so it excited him even more. He screamed with glee when he saw Sophie had got him his first car—one of those play ones out of _Toys 'R' Us_. He desperately tried to tear open the box but after Kevin told him he needed to wait, he nodded shyly and went back and sat in Sophie's lap. She kissed his forehead before picking up the last gift next to her. She put it in Jack's hand and whispered to go give it to Maddie into his ear.

"Thank you," Maddie said to both Jack and Sophie. She shook the rectangular box given to her to see if it would help her figure out what was inside. Shrugging her shoulders, she pulled away the tape and was now holding a plastic-type box in her hand. She lifted the lift to see Sophie had got her a bracelet. She ran her fingers over the silver.

"This one isn't a cheap bit of bling," Sophie said, biting her lip. "It's not _Harrods_ either, but it's better than the one I got you months ago."

"Oh thank goodness, that thing was turning my skin green," Maddie smiled, pulling out the piece of jewellery. She draped it over her wrist then held it out to Sophie who took a hint and happily clasped it into place for her. "It's beautiful, thank you."

She resisted the urge to lean over and kiss Sophie. Not because she was ashamed of what Kevin and Jack might say but because she was embarrassed by PDA so instead, she winked in the brunette's direction.

Next it was Kevin's turn to give out. It had got Sophie gift vouchers for the Trafford Centre because he knew how much she loved the January sales and a book called "Understanding Women: The Ultimate Guide" as a joke present.

Maddie wasn't expecting anything from him so she was touched when Jack excitedly pulled a small present out from under the tree and handed it to her. She looked over at Sophie who was equally surprised. She didn't know her Dad had gone out and got her something, he had kept it well hidden from her. She ripped the paper open and held up what was inside. It was a t-shirt, but not like the one Sally had got her as part of a Peace Offering. She could picture him laughing to himself as he went to the till to pay for it. It was one of those silly Christmas shirts all the shops were doing and this one would make her look like an elf if she wore it.

It was good because she was helping Sally in the kitchen later.

* * *

><p>It was later and Maddie was stood in the kitchen with Sally wearing her new ridiculous t-shirt. Sophie had already laughed at her twice for it. The brunette wasn't one for silly jumpers anymore and instead had opted for wearing a black jumper with some sparkle on it and red jeans, she felt that represented Christmas enough without looking stupid.<p>

Making Christmas Dinner, Sally had already peeled all the vegetables, the turkey was the oven—and had been two hours before Sophie, Maddie, Kevin and Jack arrived. Maddie had asked Sally if she'd boiled the potatoes yet as they still needed to go in the oven as well and Sally rushed to turn them on behind her. At some point in preparation, her glass of wine had become more important.

Kevin and Tim had left the women to the job for a pint at the Rovers having a pint after unwrapping another round of presents. Sally still couldn't believe her ex-husband and current boyfriend were friends but she saw how happy it made Sophie and she accepted it. Today would be the first Christmas in a long time it could be spent as a family—an unconventional family but it worked and there were no hard feelings.

"Don't come in the kitchen until we say so, okay?" Maddie had ordered Sophie. "No peeking either!"

Sophie looked at the blonde confused but didn't question it further when Maddie glared at her playfully. "Okay, okay... I'll play with Jack."

Maddie wanted to keep her plan a secret from Sally for as long as possible but whispered her plans to get 'payback' to Sally when Sophie's pre-occupied with Jack the other day when they visited. Sally thought it was a great idea and couldn't wait to help and see it unfold, it was one of the main reasons she prepared everything early.

Maddie had bumped into Deirdre prior to baking a trifle for tips because she heard the older woman was an expert.

"Jelly shouldn't run, it should wobble!" were her words of wisdom. Helpful, but not the answer Maddie was looking for. She wanted to know in what order you put the jelly and the custard—she knew the cream went on top.

Now she was working in the kitchen in Sally adding the finishing touches to the trifle while Sophie was playing with Jack and his new toys. After making sure they had done everything in the recpice, they put it in the fridge to set. Maddie walking crab-like alongside Sally, so Sophie didn't see what they were doing. If there was anything she didn't like about No.4, it was that there were no doors that separated the kitchen from the living room; instead it was built with two open arches.

Halfway through baking, Maddie took a break to check on the duo that could be heard laughing from a mile away, while Sally put the jelly over the custard.

She walked in on tickling match between Sophie and Jack on the couch. The brunette had her little half-brother pinned down on her lap and she went for his ribs.

"Sophie, stop!" Jack squealed in a high pitch voice, giggling at the same time, as he tried to push her fingers away from his small body. "Maddie, help me!"

Sophie looked up from her victim and slowed down her attack when she saw Maddie standing over them, smiling, with a disapproving shake of the head. Sophie smiled innocently and bit her lip at her girlfriend. Jack managed to get out of his sister's hold and ran up upstairs while she was distracted.

"Oi! Get back here!" Sophie shouted jokingly as Jack stormed his way up and away from the tickle monster, banging on every step along the way. Maddie giggled at the scene in front of her.

"You let that slip through your fingers too easily," Maddie commented.

"It's your fault," Sophie replied. "I would have won if you hadn't come in here."

"And what was the prize?" Maddie asked, leaning forward so she was eye level with the brunette.

"The winner gets the first chocolate off the tree," Sophie smiled. She failed to mention they were playing _Snap! _before Jack started cheating and slamming his hands down on any two cards because he wanted the small sweet before anyone else. Sophie tried to explain to him that it wasn't the way the game worked and when she realised he wasn't listening, it turned into a game of tickle the child.

Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, it's a serious thing in this family," Sophie smirked, "and if you want to be a part of it, you better start accepting it."

Maddie forgot about the ridiculousness of the situation after that. She loved hearing Sophie saying that. It made Maddie realise Sophie thought about their future as make as she did.

Noticing Maddie was in deep thought, Sophie started tickling Maddie's waist, the place she knew the blonde was most sensitive. The sudden sensation caused Maddie's legs to turn to jelly and she fell into her girlfriend's lap. Sophie instantly stopped and wrapped her arms around Maddie's waist.

"Hi," Maddie whispered.

"Hi," Sophie smiled back.

She looked over Maddie's shoulder to see Sally was preoccupied with the cooking then turned her attention back to the girl sitting in her lap and pressed a finger to her lips, signalling she and Maddie keep quiet for a moment. Sophie leaned forward and kissed Maddie softly. Maddie put her hand on the back of Sophie's head and deepened it all while trying not to smile into it.

"Okay, Maddie, trifle is ready to go in the fridge," Sally called from the kitchen. "I just need your help tiding up now!"

Sophie and Maddie broke apart, chuckling quietly at their actions.

"That's our cue," Maddie said, getting up from the couch, holding her hand out for Sophie to take.

"Go on then, Santa's little helper," Sophie managed to swat Maddie's backside before she disappeared into the kitchen and then Sophie run in the opposite to find where Jack was hiding.

* * *

><p>Dinner stomached, Kevin and Tim offered to clean away the plates seeing as they did nothing to make it and it gave Sally and Maddie the time to get the trifle out the fridge while Sophie made tickle fingers at Jack, still at the dinner table.<p>

They placed the dessert on the counter. Jack's eyes went huge at the size of the bowl and, like a little kid; Sophie's eyes went big as well. _This is what they were hiding_, Sophie realised. Both of them leaning heavily on the table, waiting. _They were defiantly related_, Maddie mused.

Sally removed the foil on top of bowl, and then she threw the ball into the bin under her before getting a knife from the drawer.

"Oh, that looks good, love," Tim said over Sally's shoulder, tempted to grab the bowl and run off with it but Sally swiped his hand away.

"It does an' all, Sal," he smiled on his way back to the table, Tim following behind.

"Sophie, would you like to do the honours?" Sally held out the knife. Sophie looked at her confused but got up anyway. She pulled on her jumped sleeves as she walked over.

"Before you do anything," Maddie stopped her from taking the cutlery from Sally's hand. "We wrote your name into the cream, can you tell?"

Sophie looked at them funny again but still, she leaned down, pushing her hair behind her ears first, to get a closer look.

That's when Maddie seized her opportunity. Putting her hands on the back of Sophie's head, she pushed her girlfriend's face into the trifle. Not too hard, just enough force for the brunette to have a face mask made from cream, one similar to what Sally spotted this time last year.

Sophie quickly realised what happened and pushed Maddie's hands from her head and wiped off any froth from her skin.

"Boom! Maddster, two. Spud lady, uno," Maddie high-fived Sally, something she would never think of doing months ago then pointed at Sophie. "Sophie... nowt."

"Sophie, how could you fall for that?" Sally gasped, laughing as hard as Sophie was on that same day. Kevin, Tim and Jack having a good crack themselves at her expense behind.

"I didn't know she was doing to go that, did I? Were you in on this?" she asked her Mum. She groaned when she felt it had gone in her hair.

She didn't want to look at the culprits but she knew she had to. And there they were, staring at her. Both their faces were red because they were trying so hard not to burst into fits of giggles, looking like a pair of evil masterminds.

* * *

><p>"Christmas dinner was <em>soooooo <em>good, better than the one I had at the shelter last year," Maddie rubbed her tummy with the hand that wasn't clasped with Sophie's to emphasize her point, a bag lightly hitting her side at the same time.

"Even though both where served up by me?" Sophie asked nudging Maddie's hip with her own.

Maddie laughed mockingly. Then they arrived at the _Rovers Return_. It was a sort of tradition to come to the pub on Christmas evening if there was nothing better to do, or there was no one to spend it with. Sophie had never done it since turning eighteen and she thought having Maddie by her side, it was the perfect time to show the blonde how Weatherfield celebrated Christmas.

She didn't plan to spend the rest of the night there. Tim and Sally had gone round to Anna and Owen's to see Faye and give her presents out and Kevin wanted to spend some alone time with Jack so Sophie thought of something for her and Maddie to do for a couple of hours before seeing the night sat in front of the TV eating chocolate until they felt sick.

Walking into the pub, they were offered a selection of drinks at the bar to choose from. They both opted for a _Buck's Fizz_ as Maddie wasn't old enough for any real alcoholic drink.

"Cheers," they said as they raised and clink their champagne flutes together with Liz, the barmaid, then walked over to an empty table.

Maddie placed the gift bag she was holding on the table in front of them before taking a sip of her drink and putting it down on the rounded table, too. Sophie eyed at what was on the wooden flat top.

"What's in the bag?" she mused, bringing her glass to her lips then rested it in her lap.

Maddie had brought the presents she got for Sophie into the pub after realising they weren't opened earlier with Kevin and Jack. She had forgotten to bring them to No.4 so when Kevin said he was going home after a Christmas afternoon special game of Uno, Maddie jumped at the chance to grab the gifts, ordering Sophie to stay outside until she got back, before the brunette dragged her to the local.

"For you," was all Maddie said before she pushed it towards her girlfriend.

"Okay...," Sophie said nervously. She removed the tissue paper first then throwing it to the side, she saw inside was an envelope and an oddly wrapped present. She took it out and examined it. Still not having a clue what it was, she tore open the wrapping and it was revealed as a little teddy bear holding a framed picture of the pair between his paws with the words "I love you" along the bottom.

Sophie creased up at Maddie's attempt to be one of those cute yet cheesy partners. It was not her style at all. Inside the frame was a photo taken on Maddie's phone of the two of them, Sophie had burst into fits of giggles at one of Maddie's bad jokes—more like puns—and Maddie saw it as the perfect opportunity to kiss the brunette's cheek and snap it into a memory. It was one of favourite pictures of them together. Still, Sophie loved it because of the amount of thought that went into it.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at the blonde. She sat the bear next to her before retrieving the envelope left in the bag.

Sophie wasn't sure what was going to be in it either. They had given out their cards earlier in the day, so it wasn't going to be one of those. She felt around the envelope to see if it gave anything away.

Nope.

She hooked her thumb under the flap on the back and tore it open. Sophie was greeted with a card with "Merry Christmas!" on the front of it, she looked at it gazed then turned to Maddie who was just trying to hold a smile back. She opened it and that's when two tickets fell out.

Immediately, she dropped the card and picked up the two tickets to see what they were. She looked at the blonde in awe this time. Maddie had got them tickets to see Jesus Christ Superstar in London at Her Majesty's Theatre.

"Do you even know what it's about?" Sophie asked amusingly, not sure what else to say.

"No... But it has Jesus in the title, you like all that religious stuff," Maddie shook her head and shrugged. Sophie scoffed and pushed on Maddie's shoulder. The girl was crazy to want to sit through a musical based on the Gospels' accounts of the last week of Jesus' life, beginning with the preparation for the arrival of Jesus and his disciples in Jerusalem and ending with the crucifixion, mixed in with rock opera, for over two hours all for her.

"I thought the show got axed," Sophie wondered, her eyes fixed on what was in front of her.

"I don't know, I saw an advertisement for it in _The Kabin_ and thought of you. Must to doing a one-off for Jesus' birthday or something, I don't know," Maddie rumbled.

"Aw," Sophie scrunched up her nose then draped her arm round Maddie's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. Her face dropped when she realised something.

"Mads... I feel like I've not spent enough on you now."

"Don't be daft. You can get me something else in London and pay for dinner," Maddie winked and nudged Sophie's hip with hers under the table.

"What?"

"The show's in London, look," Maddie pointed at the location of the show on the ticket. "I booked us an overnight stay in a hotel nearby, too, so we can go sightseeing in London. I've never been before."

"How did you afford this?"

"Soph, I work two jobs," Maddie raised her eyebrows. Still, Sophie narrowed her eyes, not quite believing her. "Don't forget about hat bonus at Underworld... and your Dad may or may not have known about it..."

"Knew it," Sophie smirked. Kevin was one of those parents who would hear about a plan and can't help but get involved or put money towards it.

"He's paying for us to get down there, that's it," Maddie confirmed. "I've paid for everything else."

Sophie nodded. It sounded fair. "Where's Her Majesty's Theatre?"

"Westminster. It's like a five minute walk from the hotel."

Maddie had spent the past couple of weeks planning everything. The show was for the 10th of January, a week before she went on a work 'do with Sally and everyone at Underworld. It was a Saturday so she booked a hotel that was as close to the theatre she could get. It meant they could spend the night in the central and she got lucky when she saw The Trafalgar Hotel was doing a one night special deal with breakfast included and didn't spend another second looking through different websites before booking it. The beauty of the location meant they were a taxi journey into the heart of London and could spend the next day going into Convent Garden and seeing Big Ben and the London Eye before they had to go home for work the next day.

"Everything sounds perfect, thank you," Sophie put the tickets down then held the back of Maddie's neck and pulled her face towards hers and kissed her in return.

It didn't take long until they felt a shadow over them. Sophie was waiting for some angry punter to start shouting how inappropriate her behaviour was in a public place before he was most likely to go back to his seat and force his wife onto him.

"What the f—" Maddie pulled away to look up to see what or who interrupted them.

And there Liz was standing, in her six-inch high pink stilettos, over them with a smile on her face.

"You were being all cute, I thought the mistletoe would help," Liz chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.<strong> **I genuinely researched Jesus Christ Superstar and the hotel. I made up that there is a Christmas special, it has been axed in the UK. **

**Leave a review if you want a kiss under the mistletoe ;) (okay that is cringe-worthy of me). **


End file.
